<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bar Brawl by amukmuk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427141">Bar Brawl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk'>amukmuk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mandomera, fluff fluff fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:16:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cara had promised no bar fights, yet Din still finds himself getting punched in the face.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Omera (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mukmuk's Mandomera Mischief [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bar Brawl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boggy/gifts">Boggy</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Din checks his phone again, yet there are no new notifications. He guesses that’s probably a good thing, no news is good news, right? It’s his first time leaving his kid with a sitter and tonight is supposed to be a “guys night”, but he can’t help feeling like he <em>abandoned </em>his son.</p><p>“Djarin, quit looking at your phone,” Cara all but smacks his phone onto the bar. His best friend, his partner in crime, has <em>insisted</em> that they go out tonight and live it up, even though they are both well past their partying years.</p><p>“I can’t help it,” he mutters.</p><p>“Well help it. Tonight is a night of letting loose.” She shoves off the stool. “Speaking of letting loose, I’m gonna take a piss. Make sure no one spikes my drink,” she winks and saunters off. Din checks his phone again. Still no news. Would it kill Peli to give him just <em>one</em> update?</p><p>He sets it back down on the suspiciously sticky bar and raises his beer bottle back to his lips. He doesn’t plan on getting fucked up, but maybe a couple beers isn’t a terrible idea. After all, when was the last time he went out with Cara and had an actual good time? Most of the time he’s hauling her out of bars for nearly assaulting some guy who grabbed her ass or something. Tonight, however, she has promised just a good time, no bar fights.</p><p>A woman runs up to him and throws her arms around his neck, and yells, “Will, I’ve missed you so much!”</p><p>He nearly chokes on his beer. “What?” He sputters, trying not to drop the aforementioned beer.</p><p>“Just go with it, this guy is being really weird,” the woman hisses in her ear.</p><p>Maybe it’s because her voice is as smooth as a fine whisky, or it’s because she smells like lavender and vanilla, or maybe it’s because he’s just a <em>good</em> guy, but he wraps his arms around her. “Nice you could finally make it,” he says loud enough to be heard over the chaos of a mostly packed bar.</p><p>She pulls back and he nearly falls off the stool.</p><p>She’s beautiful.</p><p>Not like bombshell beautiful, but like <em>genuinely</em> beautiful. The ancient Greeks would have sculpted her as the most beautiful mortal woman. They would have worshiped her as a goddess.</p><p>On autopilot, he floats off his stool and offers Cara’s to her, pulling it out for her and everything. Cara would have been so proud, if he hadn’t just offered her stool to this ethereal being, thus essentially ditching their “guys night”. With a gentle smile the woman sits down and brushes her long, black hair behind her ear. Suddenly, Din has the overwhelming urge to tuck the strand she missed back with the rest.</p><p>No, she’s escaping a creepy guy, not asking for another one.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks instead.</p><p>She nods, her full lips splitting apart to show an even fuller smile. “I am now, thanks for that. I… I don’t come out very often and I forgot how skeevy bars like this could be.”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“I’m Omera by the way.”</p><p>“Din,” he nods again. “Can I get you a drink?” He motions to the bar.</p><p>“A vodka cranberry if you don’t mind. I’ll buy. What’re you having?” she asks.</p><p>He simply motions for her to not even consider it and gets the bar tender’s attention. “Another one of these,” he taps his bottle, “and a vodka cranberry.”</p><p>The guy nods and gets to work.</p><p>“So… come here often?” she laughs.</p><p>He forces down the butterflies stirring in his stomach and shakes his head. Is there anything not beautiful about this woman? Even her laugh is breathtaking. “No, tonight is my first night out in,” he whistles. “I guess about a year now.”</p><p>“Me too. I don’t get out. It’s pretty hard with kids and all.”</p><p>He perks up. “You have kids?” He asks, probably too eagerly.</p><p>She accepts her vodka cranberry from the bartender and nods. “I have a daughter.”</p><p>“I have a son.”</p><p>Now she looks eager and he is thanking the stars. There is nothing more he would want than to at least get her number, tonight. “How old is your son?” She asks, taking a sip.</p><p>“Two. I’m pretty sure I have pictures.” He picks up his phone knowing damn certain he has tons of pictures. Probably too many pictures. He’s a proud father, what can he say? He pulls up his favorite of his boy sitting in the swing at the park, giggling just as Din had pushed him.</p><p>“Aw wow, he’s precious! Wait I think I might have a picture of Winta,” she pulls up her purse and rummages for her phone. When she pulls out her phone, Din respectfully looks away so that she can enter her passcode and scroll through her gallery in private. “Here we go,” she smiles and shows him a picture of her and her daughter at the beach. It’s a selfie and both of them are grinning at the camera.</p><p>“She looks just like you,” he states.</p><p>“Thank you,” Omera smiles.</p><p>“Hey, is this guy bothering you?” The creepy guy comes up behind Omera and puts his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“No, he’s my <em>boyfriend</em>,” Omera spits, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.</p><p>“Your boyfriend, huh?” The guy looks to Din, but he is already off the bar stool, putting himself between the guy and Omera.</p><p>“Yeah, back off,” Din threatens. He is not, by any means, a big guy. But Din knows several ways to kill people with his bare hands, a thing he’s pretty sure this guy doesn’t know.</p><p>And to think, Cara had promised no bar fights.</p><p>Speaking of Cara, how long does it take to pee? Did she fall in?</p><p>Focus, Djarin.</p><p>Din glares at the poor excuse for a man standing across from him and the guy swings. Din instantly blocks and counters with a blow to the stomach.</p><p>Oh, Cara is going to be so mad for missing out on the fun.</p><p>The guy stands back upright and now has several friends. They rush Din, and he falls back, pushing Omera off her bar stool. They crash to the ground in a heap and Din is snatched back up by his collar and punched in the temple.</p><p>Okay, so maybe he is a little rusty at the whole bar fight thing. He’s normally the one trying to prevent them, not actively participate.</p><p>Then he hears the hiss of mace leaving the can and the guy holding him roars in anger.</p><p>“Run!” Omera yelps, grabbing his hand and hauling him to the rear exit. He follows her out of the bar, and they stumble into the dark alley.</p><p>Hand in hand, they run out of the alley and down the street.</p><p>They run until their legs give out and their lungs ache, laughing the whole time. Din feels like a teenager. He’s holding a beautiful girl’s hand; the air is crisp with a summertime evening and he can feel the adrenaline rushing through his veins for more than one reason.</p><p>“Do you think we lost them?” Omera pants.</p><p>Din glances behind him. “Looks like it.”</p><p>“You’re going to have one hell of a black eye tomorrow,” she comments.</p><p>He simply shrugs, it was worth it. They stand on the edge of the sidewalk, catching their breath. Trying to figure out where exactly he is, Din looks up and peers directly into an ice cream parlor. “Do you like ice cream?” He asks.</p><p>She looks up at him incredulously and he motions to the parlor.</p><p>She grins. “I love ice cream.”</p><p>Straightening himself, he saunters over to the door and pulls it open for her. Beaming, she enters and he follows after her.</p><p>He definitely gets her number.</p><p>And maybe a couple kisses too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The one and only Boggy gave me this prompt and I ran with it! If you have any #mandomera prompts. Send them my way either in the comments or hit me up on tumblr @amukmuk. </p><p>As always, thanks for reading! &lt;3 &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>